Letters from Parents
by foxhiei
Summary: first letter up is from kurama's demon father. will have for all of them.
1. kurama's letter

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review.  
  
Letter from a Parent  
  
I have lost someone who was very important to me. He was born a long time ago. I was not allowed to keep him. I watched over him and I watched as he became an adult. I watched him go through difficult times in his life and I saw all the happy times.  
I feel bad about a couple of things. I feel bad that I am never able to tell him who he is and that I am his father. I feel bad about watching him go through rapes because he was and still is quite beautiful. I feel bad also because of the time that I have missed with him.  
Some of the things that I am happy about for my son involve him being around friends. I have watched him gain loyal friends who will help him in his struggles and I am grateful for that. I am glad that he has found somebody to love him and whom he loves back. I have watched him take care of his human mother and that shows me that he has learned to care about others. I am also happy that he did gain some skills as a thief because he was able to use those skills to help this human mother of his.  
My son, if you ever do figure out how to use these powers of yours that are hidden, please be very careful. You have people around you who care about you. I think that they would not like to lose you to any of these hidden powers. I would not want to see you become lost in these powers you have received from my blood. My son, with your silver hair and golden eyes, you are capable of doing anything. I hope that you will not turn to a life of senseless killing. You were so innocent at one point in your life. I beg of you to remember that innocence in your future dealings, but for some reason I feel that your lover and mate will keep you in line for the rest of your life.  
Son, in writing this letter to you, I have violated some idiotic rule about not talking with you. This will be the last time I will be allowed to ever do anything for you. I am not allowed to leave my name. I want you to know that I love you always and forever. I give you my blessing to be with whomever you want to be with. I don't care if the person is male or female; I just want you to be happy. I love you, my son. I love you very much Kurama, my son, and please do not ever forget that.  
Love from,  
Your Father 


	2. hiei's letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Please review. Thank you very much. My computer only has WordPad on it, so I am sorry for any mistakes. I am trying to catch them all, but sometimes when I copy and paste to a word document at school, some things just don't get caught. I will be buying word very soon or at least forcing my brother to buy it for me. So once again, I am sorry for any mistakes. Please don't think I can not spell, because normally I can spell quite well. This is the second letter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hiei's Letter from Mother  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I am sorry for the life that you have had to live. I was not allowed to keep you when you were born. The elders said you would bring destruction to the village. The elders told my best friend to take you and throw you over the ledge. My friend did not want to do that to you. She had argued with the elders that I should be allowed to keep you and teach you our proper ways.  
  
My friend's argument failed. The elders had gotten their way. You were thrown over the ledge. I am so very sorry my son. I did want to keep you. The elders just refused to listen when I told them that you would be a great protector someday. While your sister was still very young, my friend had accidently let it slip that she had a brother. I know Yukina has always remembered that. I hope someday you will tell her that you are her brother. She does love you very much and already thinks you are her brother, so please just confess to her already.  
  
Sometimes I wish that I had been there for you. I saw when you decided to get the jagan. You went through terrible pain. How I wish I could have held your hand. I feel so bad about not being there for you when you were trying to find Yukina. I have watched while you have gone through some of the more difficult times in your life. I watched while you came to a decision to help out Spirit Detective Yusuke. I have seen you gain friends when you thought that you never would. I saw how much it had hurt you to stab Kurama with the Shadow Sword. I had cried for you and for Kurama, because you would not cry for yourself or for Kurama.  
  
I watched as your love blossomed with Kurama. I cannot say that I am disappointed in who you love. In fact, I am quite proud that you love Kurama. He really needed some stability in his love life. I am proud that you have found someone you can call Mother. I wish it was I, but I am happy for you anyways. I would be proud to have you marry Kurama if he will have you for a life partner.  
  
I know that there is a rumor that I had killed myself because I was not allowed to keep you. It is true. I did try to kill myself, but somebody named Inari stopped me. He told me that he was the fox demon god and he took me to his home to live and watch over you. For some reason whenever he sees a child, he becomes very sad. Sometimes we both watch you and Kurama having fun during the day. I am beginning to suspect that Kurama is his son. I think that because Inari becomes very happy when he does see Kurama.  
  
Just the other day when we were watching both of you at some type of celebration, Inari seemed to become very sad by what was going on. I asked him what was wrong and he said very quietly that he had missed another birthday because of some stupid rule or something like that. I could not figure out what he was talking about. Maybe you can figure it out for me.  
  
Hiei, my son, I do wish that I was with both you and Yukina. I want to share in your lives. I don't want to just watch while both of you go on with your lives. I do so wish I was with you and Yukina. I hope someday that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that has happened to you. Please accept my apologies and remember that I love you and Yukina very much.  
Love always,  
Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I do plan on continuing this story or set of letters. The letters are from their parents. I will eventually have letters for Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Keiko (somehow), and Kurama and Hiei again. 


	3. yukina's letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is letters from their parents written in private. The letters are not meant for them to read, but I am thinking that maybe I will have them read the letters and leave a response to their parents. Only has mention of yaio, otherwise nothing happens. Sorry if one or two of the letters seem short. I am having a hard time with some of them, but I am determined to do this story along with my other story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukina's Letter  
  
Dear Daughter,  
  
Today is your birthday once more. I know you think I am dead. I am sorry because I have led you to believe that. I just could not stand to be without your brother. Right now you are probably thinking that I love your brother more than you, but that is not true. I love both you and your brother more than my own life.  
  
I had tried to keep both of you, but the elders said that I would not be allowed. Even though I had given birth to both you and Hiei, it did not matter to the elders. They had insisted that Hiei was evil and the very being that would destroy the community and that some of his evil may be within you.  
  
I know that is not true. I have watched both of you grow up. Inari, the fox demon god, took me in when I had tried to kill myself. He had felt my pain and I know what he is going through when he watches Kurama.  
  
I have seen you grow into a great healer. I am proud but also disappointed that your fighting skills had not developed as well as they should have. I have very much happy that you have Kuwabara and Hiei both watching out for you. I have seen you worry about Hiei when it has taken him a long time to awaken from a fight. I have seen you fuss over little things like keeping the floor clean.  
  
When you were just a little girl, my best friend had let it slip that you had a brother. You never did forget that. I watched while you have searched for him. At times I had wanted to yell that he was just a mile away from you in the opposite direction. I saw how much it hurt you when the little birds were killed just to get you to cry. I was very proud of you when you did not break down each and every time they tried something. I was angry when they slapped you, but I was overjoyed when you were saved.  
  
I had seen you tell Hiei not to kill the being who had you. I think at that point you might have suspected he was your brother. At the tournament, I am very certain that is when you figured out that Hiei was your long-lost brother. I just can not figure out for the life of me why you have not told him. Both of you are very precious to me.  
  
Sometimes I can not wait until we can be a family again, but then there are the times when I know we will never be together at all. It has something to do with where I live and where both you and Hiei live. I know deep in your heart that you consider Kuwabara part of your family along with Hiei and Kurama. You consider Kurama to be part of your family because he and Hiei are in love. Even though they have not told anybody, for some reason you know. I think that you may be just a tad bit psychic or have some type of mental bond with Hiei that both of yo are unaware of. You consider Kuwabara to be part of your family because he is always there for you and he loves you very much.  
  
Yukina, just because I have missed so very much of your life, please do not think that I have not cared at all. I was never going to be allowed to keep you. Just that thought of not being able to keep one of my children broke my heart badly. I did not want to live without either one of you and so I made a choice. My choice did not turn out the way I had planned, but nonetheless you two have grown into fantastic people. Just remember that I will always love you and Hiei. I hope that he has told you who he is otherwise he might be a tad upset with me. Please tell him that I love him and you very much. I must be ending this letter now. Good-bye Yukina and don't forget me.  
  
Love always,  
Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- How was that? Please review. Let me know if I should continue. I don't think I will use specific names for the parents like Hina, Atsuko, and Shiori. I think it sounds better if the letter ends with Mother or Father. 


	4. yusuke's letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Yusuke's Letter_**  
  
Yusuke,  
  
I am writing this letter for you. You should know that I am not drunk out of my mind right now. I have thought about what you said to me last night. You told me that I would not ever see my grandchildren when you have children if I did not clean up my act.  
  
I had a lot of time to think about it and I decided that you are very much correct. Yes, I actually think that you are correct about something. I think that you should go tell all of your friends that I actually said that you are correct for once. Anyways, I have decided that maybe I should stop drinking and getting drunk. If you actually ever have children, I want to be alive to see them.  
  
I want to be able to tell them what a macho punk you used to be. If your children are good at school, I want to be able to tell them that they did not get their smarts from their father, but instead they got their smarts from their mother. I want to see you marry Keiko someday. I hope that you two won't get married for at least a couple of years.  
  
I want to be able to find a husband before you finish growing up completely. Yes, I know you only have a couple more years before you turn 18. I can always hope, right Yusuke? I want to be able to tell you stories of yourself from when you were a baby. I don't want to die yet. I just can't seem to be able to fathom why you finally had it with my antics. You never did seem to mind, but I am thinking that maybe you have minded all these years and just never told me.  
  
Yusuke, when you were a baby, nothing seemed like it could go wrong. I had noticed that you were not like the other children, but I really did not know that you were going to grow up to be a fighter. Sometimes I wonder if somehow I did not play a role in that perspective. I mean, I was not always there for you. You had to learn how to do a lot of adult things like cooking, cleaning, and the laundry. I should have done all of that, but I was usually drunk or not there.  
  
I know that it is too late to say I am sorry, but I am very sorry. It had never occurred to me that I was not only hurting myself, but I was also hurting you. I wish that you had said something before to me, but maybe you did and I just did not listen to you. Why could you not tell me before and make me listen? I feel so mad at myself.  
  
Yusuke, last night after you ran out of the apartment with tears in your eyes, I realized that I might lose you again. Not in death this time, but in body, spirit, and memory. I could never lose you in my heart, but I can lose you in every other way. I do not want that to happen. By the time you read this, you will probably be wondering if I am drunk again. I can assure you that I am not. You may check the entire apartment, but you will not find any bottles of alcohol that I did not dump down the drain. You might notice that the drain smells like alcohol.  
  
I decided that I will be going away once more. This time I should only be gone for a few months. I want you to know that I am going to get help. I also want you to know that I would love it if you would visit me at the rehab center. I talked to someone last night on the phone and we agreed that I would be better living there until I get better. I am afraid that if I would stay here, I would not stop drinking. I am hoping that you can respect my decision to stay there.  
  
The person I talked to is a councilor. We agreed last night over the phone that she wold be the one helping me get better. Yusuke, I now wish that I had done this years ago. If I did maybe I could have given you a better life. I am deeply sorry about the life that I have given you. Botan had told me that you said that you thought that you were better off dead because I was still young and I might have a chance of finding a decent man if you were not around. I am very regretful that you feel that way.  
  
Yusuke, all I want for you since the day that you were born, is for you to be happy. I have screwed that up for you. I would like your forgiveness someday. I do not want you to forgive me right now. I want you to know how proud I am of you. You have grown into someone who has honor. You grew with honor even though I was messing up your life as well as my own life.  
  
I am glad that you never did ask me about why I drank. I think that I should tell you someday. Not right now though. I have a feeling that if I were to tell you right now, you would be very mad and I don't want that. Some people say that drinking runs in the genes. I want you to know that you do not have to drink if you do not want to. My parents did not drink. I am the only one. At first I started out as a social drinker, but as you can tell my drinking escalated past social drinking.  
  
I should tell you right now that I have always been proud of you. I am even proud of your little pranks. Even though Keiko slaps you, I can tell that she will always forgive you. If your father comes back to me, I would forgive him and take him back immediately. I still love your father and I still need his love. I have always wanted my parents approval of the person I love. My parents never gave me their approval. I give you my approval to date, love, and marry whomever you do love. I do not care if the person is male or female. I just want to see you happy.  
  
Yusuke, you should know that I am probably at rehab right now. I ordered a room with an ocean view and a hot tub. In case you did not laugh at that, you were supposed to. Anyways, I should be there by the time you do wake up. I have asked your friends to look in on you. Hiei, at first, was unwillingly but I changed his mind. Kurama's mother said that you may go over for meals and that she will help with money for you. You should not worry about paying her back. I already made plans to pay her back.  
  
Yusuke, I want you to know that I love you and I always have. Please do not think that I am leaving you for good. I will be gone for a few months. It is time that I did get help. Take care of yourself, my son. When I get back, we will go out for dinner. Please come visit me and I will tell you how things are going. If you do not want to visit, I will understand. Please write or call me at least once a week. I will expect something from you, but if I don't receive anything from you, I won't be disappointed. I gotta run now. I will see you later. Bye Yusuke.

Love from your drunken mother,  
Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- How was this letter for Yusuke? I started it about 5:30 in the morning. I hope this letter makes some sense. Please review.


	5. kuwabara's letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Kuwabara's Letter  
_**  
Dear Kazuma,  
  
We have heard that your friends call you Kuwabara. We cannot figure out why your friends use your last name. Oh well, we guess that it does not matter. Kazuma, we are writing this letter to let you know just how proud we are of you.  
  
We had heard about what that teacher of yours had tried to do. We are so proud of you because you did keep your promise on your honor to your friend. When we heard about the teacher changing the answer, we were surprised that you did not knock him out. We want you to know that we are very proud of you.  
  
For the past year, you have seemed like you are on cloud nine. We could not figure out why, so we snooped around a little and found out that you are in love. We saw the girl. Can't say that we blame you for falling for her. She really is cute. We think that her name is Yukina. Do you know that someone else is also watching her? It seems like this guy loves Yukina also, but it seems to be brotherly love towards her. Does she have a brother? If she does, we bet this guy is it.  
  
Kazuma, you have held secrets from us and we know some of them. We know that your sixth sense is really powerful and that you are capable of making a weapon out of your energy. We have seen you use this sword on occasion. You do have an awful lot of honor and you do not deter from it at all.  
  
Son, we know that we have not been here a lot for you and for that we are very sorry. Someday we hope that you and your sister are capable of understanding our decision not to be there a whole lot for either one of you. We do not think that we should tell you exactly why we have not been there for you and your sister. However, we both think that you two are old enough to understand that we were always working to provide both of you with a better life than what we had when we were growing up.  
  
We did try to spend as much time with you and your sister as we could. Sometimes it was hard and so we had decided that maybe both you and your sister would be better off with us hardly being there. It had seemed like a really good idea at the time, but then you started to get into fights and that broke our hearts. You were once a sweet little boy and you could barely stand to see an insect in trouble. We do not understand how someone that sweet could possibly take any part in fighting. We had asked around town about the boy you were always fighting and we found out his name is Yusuke.  
  
One day, we heard that you and Yusuke were seen hanging out together and that did not make sense. You two hated each other. Why would you both be hanging out together unless both of you were in the same gang. You won't believe how relieved we were when we found out that you and Yusuke were only friends.  
  
Kazuma, please do not ever join a gang and forget who you are. We have seen you break down and cry over simple things, like burning toast. We know that you drink sometimes, but you do not go overboard with drinking. We are proud that you do not do drugs. We are also proud that your grades have gone up in school and you are getting into fewer fights.  
  
Kazuma, please remember that we will always provide for you and your sister. We may not be around a whole lot, but we do love both of you. Just remember that we are proud of you no matter what.  
  
Love, hugs, and kisses from,  
Mother and Father  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Sorry this letter is short. I do not know that much about Kuwabara's parents. Anybody know anything about Keiko? All I know is that she is friend's with Yusuke and cares about him. Let me know if you know something 


	6. shiori to kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho I may have to put who the letter is from in the title, just because of some of them having more than one letter ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Kurama's Letter from Shiori**_  
  
My Dearest Son,  
  
You were such a blessing when you were born. Your Father and I thought that we would never have a child at all. When we found out I was pregnant with you, everything just seemed right in the world. When you were born, I looked in your eyes and your eyes seemed to be ageless.  
  
When your Father and I brought you home, you did not cry that often and when I asked my friends, they told me that I should be grateful. They said that their children always seemed to be crying for no reason at all. Even as a toddler, you always seemed to be smarter then all the other children and I was so proud of you. I started to think that maybe you were watching educational television and I did not like that to much. What child would willingly watch educational television?  
  
Your Father and I took you to a doctor and he explained that some children are just smarter than others and that we should encourage you. He said we were lucky that you liked educational television. For some reason, I had started to doubt that you even watched television. I never saw you watch any television shows and I never heard it on early on Saturday mornings. You had rarely asked me if you could watch any cartoons or anything including videos.  
  
I think that about the time your Father had died is when I had begun to suspect that there might be more to you than what you were letting on. Do you remember that I hardly got out of bed and so one night you decided to cook dinner? How could a five-year old child be able to cook anything that was edible and quite delicious? After that, I started sneaking into your room and you had called for someone named Kuronue. You had said while sleeping that you were sorry that he had died. At first I was going to say that it must be an imaginary friend, but then I saw the tears running down your face. I knew then that there was someone named Kuronue who had died.  
  
I was going to ask you the next day about Kuronue. I had looked all over for you in the house and I was about to yell your name when I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I saw the plate about to hit, so I ran over and let the plate hit and cut me. I told you that you were still young and did not need so many scars yet. You gave me the funniest look and you then suddenly leaned over and gave me a hug. You told me that you were sorry and that you loved me. I was so happy that I told you when I got cleaned up, we would go out for some ice cream and maybe to the park.  
  
That day, you seemed to have changed. Before you were trying to do things your way with no thought about hurting my feelings, but after that day you took my feelings into consideration. When you started school and brought home all A's, I could not have been prouder of you. My friends had asked what I bribed you with and when I told them I bribed you with nothing, they seemed surprised. The only thing that did bother me was your lack of friends.  
  
When I got sick and was in the hospital, you brought your friend Yusuke with you one day. I was so happy that you had brought a friend with you for once. I did notice that you two did not seem to be good friends, but I was still happy for you. I had thought that maybe you did have more friends than what I had originally thought.  
  
When I got better and out of the hospital, you said you were going away with some friends for a while. I told you to be careful and that I would not worry. I had also told you to call if you needed anything. When you came back from wherever you had gone, I noticed that some of your clothes were a little ruined. I don't think that you had thought that I noticed, but I did and I did not say anything.  
  
You started bringing friends around to the house and I did not question you about why you were hanging around two delinquents. I knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara did not attend school regularly and they were always fighting. I could not understand how you could have meet them at all considering that they went to a completely different school then what you did. I had thought that maybe someone had chased you and that they had helped you get away from the person or else you were helping them in school. I figured that is how the three of you became friends.  
  
The one I can not understand still on being your friend is Hiei. He just does not seem to be someone you would be friends with. There is one thing I can say for Hiei. He is very loyal. I once saw you being hassled by some people and Hiei was with you. I saw him tell them to leave you alone or he would injure them. They did not leave you alone and the next thing I knew all of them were laying on the ground unconscious. Hiei had knocked them all out and he was asking you if you were alright. At that moment I saw you kiss Hiei and I realized that you loved him. I decided that I would accept Hiei and you. I was not going to say anything to you about what I did see. I just wanted you to be happy and those girls that were always chasing you home, were out of the running for your love. I was so relieved that you would not go after anyone who has to be love-crazed about one person. I did feel sorry that you were always being chased.  
  
Son, I have always known that you were a special child. I have seen you have some type of understanding with roses. You could make them bloom in winter time outside if you wanted to. I once saw you in the park sleeping under a tree with almost all the branches creating shade just for you. I once went up to the temple you were always talking about. I saw you create a whip out of a rose you pulled from your hair. I heard your friends call you Kurama and fox.  
  
I started remembering silly stories from when I was in school. These stories told of a fox demon named Kurama who used a rose whip to fight with. The stories had said that his father was not allowed to keep him and that Kurama was quite beautiful for a male. One story also said that he had several partners-in-crime. One of their names was Kuronue. The exact same name that you once cried out in your sleep. So I have deduced that you are this fox demon Kurama. At least now I know why you were always so much smarter than everyone else.  
  
I do not think I will complain too much about your friends. They do seem loyal to you and you to them. If Hiei can make you happy, then by all means hold on to him. If you let him go, I shall be mad at you. He seems to keep you guessing on certain things and you need that. I think that you and Hiei look cute together. At least I know where all the ice cream is going now.  
  
Son, you may think that I am not telling the truth when I say that I am glad that it is you that I have for a son. I know that we do not look alike, but that does not bother me. You are my flesh and blood. That is all that matters to me. You have showered me with love and affection. You have kept superior grades at school. You do not use drugs or drink to often. You are capable of defending yourself, your friends, and your loved ones. I know that you will live longer than what is normal for a human. Already, you look like you have stopped aging. You are 23 and you do not look older than 15 or 16. When you decide that it is time for you to leave, please do not hesitate for me. You will always have my love no matter what happens. You are my son and nothing will take that away from you and me.  
  
Love always son,  
Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I thought the age was pretty good. I think the part about stop aging about 15 or 16 would go pretty well. Heck, my classmates at school, each first day of classes, quiz me on why a high schooler is there. Personally I am 23, so for me to be told I am not my age does not sit well with me. You should go to Wal-Mart with me. When they have free samples, they ask my mother if I am old enough. That is really funny. I work in the afternoon and considering it is 2:13am, I think maybe I should get some sleep. Please review. 


	7. hiei's father letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
I found a good story. Different from what I normally like to read, but I enjoyed it anyways. It is called the Misguided Adventures of Rapunzel. It is a Gundam Wing story. Please go read it. Thank you.

**_Letter from Hiei's Father_**  
  
My Fire Son,  
  
I have had to love you from afar. When your mother told me that she was pregnant with a child, I was so happy. I know fire demons are not supposed to show emotions, but that was quite a happy day. The next best day of my life was when she told me twins. I thought that nothing could go wrong and then one day your mother was told to go back to her village by the elders of both villages. She went and I heard where she had killed herself because she was not allowed to keep you. I deeply regret that son.  
  
I tried to find you when I found out that you were thrown away like yesterday's trash. I really did try to find you and when I did the thief leader told me that I had to fight him in order to have you in my possession. I fought and as you know I lost. I am deeply sorry about that. I really wanted you.  
  
I can not figure out why you would willingly impose the pain of receiving a jagan. I once heard that someone who wanted a jagan got one and then ripped it out of their head. That being bled to death. The thing that has surprised me so far, is that you seem to be the only one capable of handling the jagan.   
  
Hiei, you might not know that I have kept watch on you. In the thieves camp, I know what you went through. I saw you learn to fight just so you could eat something. I have seen you fall in love with the human Kurama. I watched you lay in fear after you accidently hurt Kurama during a mission. That mission was a complete screw up. You and Kurama were sent in with out any information and then you two were expected to make it out with out getting injured.   
  
I still can not understand what you see in Kurama, but I do give you my permission and blessing. My permission and blessing is quite important to fire demons, at least within the family. My father gave me permission to date your mother. I would not have if I would have known what was to happen to my children or your mother.  
  
It does not seem quite fair. You should have had a happy childhood, instead you learned how to fight. You should not have learned how to fight at such any early age. I should have been there to protect you. I deeply regret that. All the pain you went through is something a child should never go through.  
  
One day a long time ago, I went to see your mother's old friend. She told me that you had stopped by and she showed you Hina's grave. She said that she watched one tear start to roll down your cheek before you brushed it away. She said that as you were walking away, she realized just who you were. My son, if I could turn back time, I would never have let your mother go. I miss her so very much.  
  
If I had one wish, it would be for you to be forever happy and never be sad again. Part of that wish is coming true. I see it in your eyes that you are happy when you are with that red-head. I think you have called him Kurama. He is cute. At first I thought he was a girl until you ripped his shirt off.   
  
I was surprised that Kurama was a guy. Even if he would cut his hair, it would not make a difference. He would still look like a girl. Someone told me that this Kurama is actually Youko Kurama. This person told me that he had changed and was capable of caring for someone other than himself. I was so happy to hear that. If this is truly Youko Kurama, then I will not ever worry about your happiness.   
  
Son, you must know that I really do not approve of you working for Mukuro. She seems like the type of person who will take advantage of you if she gets the chance. But then again, that is just my personal opinion. She may be a great person to work for, but I do not like her. She just does not seem all that trustworthy to me, but then again I do not know her at all.  
  
I hope someday you can forgive your mother and I for leaving you by yourself. I truly did not ever mean to leave you without at least me as your parent. Maybe someday if this letter ever finds you, you will understand that I could not be there for you. I hope you understand that your mother and I did want you and your sister. When you have not been able to watch over your sister, I did and I still failed in protecting her.   
  
It hurt me to watch her endure all of that torture. I was so glad when she was rescued by you and your friends. I thought for certain that you were going to kill the guy, but you did not. I just want to say that I am proud of you for that.  
  
Love from,  
Father

Sorry this was a little while in getting out. Had some medical problems with my mother and I really did not focus on too many things. Had some problems with work, but I am getting them fixed. I got good news. My doctor had me go for a MRI on my ankle because he thought the cartilage was ruptured, but it is not. So now all that needs to be done is therapy. That does not sound good. Anyways, please review. I may not do a letter for Keiko, Botan, Koenma, and Shizuro. I think I might be able to have them write letters though. Bye, please review. 


End file.
